


Just a Touch

by iamdkscully



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdkscully/pseuds/iamdkscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passion cannot be controlled, hidden, or conveniently pushed aside. A short S/J almost-drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Touch

His hand at the small of her back. Her hand brushing his arm. Fingers barely touching, desperately fighting the urge to intertwine. A fleeting caress, an accidental embrace, an unguarded chance encounter. Like the molecules of an atom, electrified and excited, trapped in a game of cat and mouse with a volatile appetite and unquenchable thirst they continue to pretend. But pretense does not follow the rules laid down by passion and the fires of desire. Eros and Aphrodite act of their own accord, fanning the flames, rousing passions, and creating chaos between the logic, rules, and orders they desperately cling to and the truth they are unable to fully deny.

 

 


End file.
